


innocent at love

by randomthrowaway



Series: S+: A Fire Emblem Yuri Anthology [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Oneshot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: lucina and severa have sex for the first time, and lucina is surprisingly good. too good, in fact
Relationships: Lucina/Serena | Severa
Series: S+: A Fire Emblem Yuri Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693030
Kudos: 52





	innocent at love

“How the- Lucina!” Severa managed to push down the urge to do nothing but moan as she spoke the girl's name, doing everything within her power to keep herself from thrashing like a lunatic. She had said she was a virgin, that she had never done anything like this before, and yet-  
  
“Is something wrong, Severa?” Lucina asked, poking her head up from between Severa’s thighs with a concerned look on her face - her mouth evidently wet with Severa’s juices. Somehow, she still managed to retain a look of innocence despite what they were doing.  
  
Groaning in frustration, she frowned and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of the best way to phrase this. “No, nothing’s wrong, just-” she couldn’t believe she was about to complain about someone being too good in bed, but here she was, “-you’d told me that this would be your first time, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Lucina nodded slowly, looking as if she was thinking for a moment before her head shot up and she pushed herself up, a panicked look on her face. “Ah-! Did I make you feel uncomfortable in any way?”  
  
Severa paused for a moment, looking at Lucina, before letting out a sigh. “It’s nothing like that, either,” she felt her face heating up as she looked to the side, averting looking directly into Lucina’s eyes - mentally lambasting herself for feeling embarrassed for the question she was about to ask, even though this girl had just been eating her out. “Just. How the hell are you so good at this?”  
  
“I was doing good?” Lucina looked even more confused now, frowning slightly as she looked unsure of herself. “Is that- I don’t understand why that’s a bad thing, exactly.”  
  
“It isn’t, it’s just-” Severa felt her face getting hotter and hotter by the second, as she looked away from Lucina so she couldn’t see her face. This was ridiculous. Why was she even getting upset about this, anyway? “Gods, never mind! Just- continue, with whatever you were doing, I guess.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Lucina asked, already beginning to shift back to her original position on the bed so that she could lie down on her stomach again, the princess’ hands not touching Severa for the moment, instead placed just beside her hips. “If you don’t feel comfortable with this anymore, Severa, I can stop.”  
  
“Just- just continue, Lucina,” Severa felt herself growing increasingly frustrated, and annoyed she had spoken about this in the first place - this wasn’t something Lucina should be worrying about and definitely not something she should feel wrong about. She was just naturally talented at eating her out - this didn’t mean anything beyond that.  
  
Lucina looked at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out something, before she leaned on her stomach and moved her hands on Severa’s inner thighs, pushing them apart slightly, before placing her head down between her legs once again, just like before.  
  
She was quick at resuming the pace at which she had been going at just before that interruption, pushing her mouth against her folds and eagerly lapping up her juices, before beginning to gently flick her tongue against Severa’s clit, slowly but surely, doing everything just perfectly right in order to make Severa feel good.  
  
Hissing through her gritted, she let her head fall back as she tried her best to remain at least somewhat composed through all of this.  
  
It was damn hard, though.  
  
Kissing Severa’s clit, Lucina continued to increase her tempo, even more, going at it as if she had practically no limit. Moving a hand in order to brush some hair out of her eyes, she gave her entire vulva a slow lick upwards before she looked at Severa in the eyes. She looked so damn cute and innocent, it caught her off guard when a finger slowly began to trace its way around her opening, before slowly pushing it inside of her.  
  
Eyes widening as she took a sharp intake of breath, she let out a drawn out whine as Lucina began slowly twisting her finger inside of her as if trying to find what would elicit the most noise from Severa. She wanted to say something, but just as she began opening her mouth Lucina pushed her head down in order to resume licking at her clit so that the only noise Severa made was a rather loud moan.  
  
Where did she learn to do all this, was the main question running through Severa’s mind as the princess continued with what she was doing with an unprecedented amount of skill. She was a virgin, she was supposed to inexperienced and clumsy and innocent and so on - that was the Lucina that Severa had always known her to be. So why the hell was she so damn good?  
  
She didn’t have time to think more about this as Lucina pushed another finger inside of her, not increasing her tempo in the slightest, but continuing to move as if she was trying to find the exact spot which would make Severa melt completely and utterly. Her brain felt like it was going haywire already anyways, so she didn’t even know why she was looking for something more.  
  
She didn’t have time to warn Lucina when she was about to cum - instead, she just did, her inner muscles twitching and clenching as she let out a loud and long moan as she closed her eyes and just let herself feel good. Lucina stopped going at her, but kept her head down, removing her fingers slowly and delicately all the while Severa was feeling pure bliss as a warm feeling spread throughout her body.  
  
“Lucina-” she wanted to say something, but she was interrupted when Lucina began lapping at her folds again, making sure to lick up all the juices that had just come out. Quietly whimpering until the princess finally lifted her head, she let out a sigh of relief that it was finally finished, and she could get her thoughts in order.  
  
“Did I do good?” Lucina leaned forwards, waiting eagerly for an answer. She looked even messier than before, but oh so cute, looking at Severa with eyes that practically screamed an innocent charm, despite how she looked.  
  
“Lucina, you were the best,” Severa said without hesitating, falling back. “Gawds, you really were the best.”  
  
“I can’t be that good,” she tried to sound humble, but her words made Severa let out a sharp laugh as she looked at Lucina directly.  
  
“No, you were that good. Trust me,” she patted the spot next to her, and Lucina slowly laid down next to her, looking at her intently, as if trying to see if there was something more to her words. Finally, she closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
“That’s a relief. I was really worried I would do something wrong. I had no idea what I was doing.”  
  
“Yeah,” Severa smirked, still not really believing that that was what a virgin Lucina could do. She idly wondered how good she could get the more they did this, but honestly, she didn’t want to think about that too much.  
  
It might ruin just how good it will feel if she isn’t surprised, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from HF.


End file.
